Green Again
by HeartzandLazerBeamGirl
Summary: After an incident due to his own stubbornness about retrieving his hat Naveen accidentally turns Tiana and himself back into frogs. The problem now is they are literally oceans apart.Can Tiana foil a villainous uncles plans?Can Naveen get to her in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello you wonderful people who have stumbled on this here story! I want to thank those eight people who reviewed my last story. Virtual hugs for all of you. **_

**Okay Ive been reading the PaTF stories here for some time now and I noticed that many people had written about Tiana and Naveen's visit to the mysterious Maldonia of which we know virtually nothing about! Just to warn you readers this will seem like one of those stories, But I've also noticed that no one has written about the small, possible chance that Tiana and Naveen will turn BACK into frogs! Odd? Maybe. But I shall try it anyways! hehe.**

** I hope you people will review! :D ~Miranda~**

_**

* * *

**_

_It has been three great years since she wished on that star, on that fateful night._

_It has been three years since she had first kissed that frog._

_It has been three years since she and the frog went on a great journey together in the mist of the bayou._

_It has been three years since their good friend Ray, went up into the sky with his beautiful Evangeline._

_It has been three years since their adventure of fun, love, and danger while they followed their dreams, but they will soon encounter a new adventure.

* * *

_

Normally, Tiana would spend this time of the workday making sure everything was still intact. Making sure everyone was seated, approving upcoming seasonal menus, and putting out whatever Naveen had managed to set on fire for the day.

But not today, She was outside gawking at the letter that came in the mail. Even though the wind was throwing her already curly hair into an even more tangled mess under the setting sun, she had been rereading over and over again the writing that came with the official seal of Maldonia.

***

Dear Princess Tiana,

There is a tradition held in Maldonia that is highly respected. The Kingdom will need a new ruler soon do to the king and queen stepping down from the throne. Our custom as you should well know by now is that the queen is crowned before the king.

It is of great urgency you make your decision whether to rule our country as quickly as possible. But the king and queen are hoping you and Prince Naveen will still visit us in the end of this March.

The Royal Secretary of Maldonia

***

She didn't think it would happen so soon. Both her and Naveen tried hard to avoid the subject for as long as they needed but it was unavoidable now. They both felt equal weights on their shoulders.

Naveen and his subjects had always been afraid at the thought of him as a king but no one can know how Tiana will act.

When Naveen read the letter inside the restaurant he was also nervous. In his country, the queen was crowned before the king, and seeing that it was Tiana's decision meant that if she does decide to rule the country then he too must rule.

Tiana sat on the steps to the stage where Louis performed every night. Her mind was somewhere else, as she rubbed her shoulders trying to ease her stress.

Naveen walked over and sat next to her

He was deeply concerned about her opinion. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of how I never planned on this, about how I never thought it would happen" she sighed as her brown eyes looked at Naveen's "I can't do this."

"We do not have to rule you know. There is always my uncle Hendrik. Although he may be crude sometimes he will rule just fine" He replied trying to see a smile on his wife's eyes

"You don't get opportunities like this all the time. And what would your parents think of me if I refuse? Their son would never be king, and it would be my fault."

Naveen wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Oh, trust me. The last thing any Maldonian would want is to see me, a no count philandering lazy bump-on-a-log a king!" he answered receiving a smile from her finally.

"Maybe I should make the decision in Maldonia. I should at least get to see the country right?" Tiana said staring off into space again, which was completely unlike her, always so focused self.

He finally grinned confident of the idea, "That is a good plan." He stood up and lifted her up as well.

Tiana then pouted remembering an important detail. "Wait, I cant! Too many important people are coming this week to the restaurant for me to leave." She started pacing up on the stage and counting with her fingers the many guests. "There is the catering to the Georgie family's wedding, the governor will be coming as well, and not to mention Mr. LaBeauf's masquerade ball and I can't miss that."

As Tiana continued to worry about the many appointments set, Naveen felt as if one of his heartstrings has been plucked loudly at the very mention of the masquerade ball. That is when he truly had met his Tiana. Could she have possibly forgotten the couple was coming close to their anniversary?

Lately Tiana has been focusing a lot on her work and Naveen couldn't help but feel in some way jealous. Similar to the feeling he had when Tiana had ran away from Naveen's almost-proposal to see her restaurant far off from their view on the steamboat.

He tried to tell himself that deep down Tiana wouldn't be Tiana if she weren't in some way always in her work, but its getting harder day after day now.

"Relax my princess, relax." he hugged her tightly from the back. "You can go to Maldonia before me and I will stay here and make sure everything is fine! Then I will go and join you." He tried a smile hoping she would go for the offer.

"Naveen," she sighed "Can I really expect you to run this place without burning it down to ashes?" she muttered walking away from his grasp, still rubbing her arms.

"Oh you can not possibly mean that," he said walking next to her to the side of the stage then holding her hands to make sure she would look at him. "All will go well. The waiters will also be managing things here, and not to mention Louis. What could go wrong?"

Suddenly both of them jumped to their feet at the loud sound coming from the drum set in the back of the stage. They look to find a bashfully grinning alligator tangled under drums with a cymbal on his head. Oh how the gator loved to spy.

"Many...oh so many things." Tiana said with a sigh. As she looked down once more "But I suppose I'm going to have to suffer through it in Maldonia." she sighed as she looked back up smiling at her husband.

Naveen gave a playful yell of victory and hugged her. "Oh no need to worry. As long as I'm here nothing wrong will happen."

* * *

_**or maybe something will :O dun dun dun! :)**_

_**One thing I wanted to share. I have recently visited the Magic Kingdom (squee) and I actually met Tiana and Naveen! and Naveen actually looks like Naveen! He has the smile and everything! It made my day :D**_

_**I promise in my next chapter more stuff will happen! lol  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt that nothing much happened in the last chapter which is why this one came very early.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this, so please review :) hehe**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Most people would describe Tiana as determined, independent, hard-to-get, and the one person that could do anything on her own. This left those people wondering why in the world would she choose Naveen? They obviously did not know the entire story.

She had concluded that she didn't exactly choose Naveen exactly, it was more like she chose what she needed over what she wanted, and Tiana and Naveen were in some cosmic way destined for each other at the start. She felt as if something clicked inside her that she needed Naveen and Naveen needed her.

But as independent as Tiana may be she in no way wanted to go by herself to a country she has only heard of. Although Charlotte was going (she practically begged Tiana to take her with her just in case there were any more unattached princes there), she really wanted to be with Naveen.

He could have took care of her there and make sure she didn't make a complete fool of herself for things such as forgetting an odd custom. For example it is tradition for the Princess to host the Royal Garden Festival in the beautiful gardens near the majestic Maldonian woodlands.

Tiana was considering this as she saw her beloved New Orleans port shrinking in the distance, leaning on the rail of the back of the boat, while Charlotte was still at the table eating a complimentary keish.

"Oh Tia! Aren't you as exited as I am? We get to visit a kingdom and stay in an actual palace! Eeeek! I can hardly _wait!_

Tiana sighed, "Funny. Because I sure could've."

* * *

The wedding reception went okay although the bride gave a fright when she saw Louis, and the governor's dinner went smoothly partly because the waiters made sure Naveen and Louis were out of sight in case they create a disaster.

But tonight was the masquerade ball, and Mr. LaBauff had made it tradition to have Tiana's beignets to be the main dish, so the kitchen was definitely busy because it was the first time Tiana wasn't there to offer her guidance to the cooks.

And tomorrow Naveen would travel to Maldonia on boat to meet his wife there. He never knew he could miss her so much in only two weeks.

Naveen was in the master bedroom in the apartment above the restaurant. He was packing his luggage to visit his childhood home...or palace that is. Louis was with him practicing with Giselle, his faithful trumpet.

"I can't help but feel something is missing." He said, staring at his almost finished suitcase with a confused look. He turned around to Louis who was sitting on Tiana's vanity chair (a gift from charlotte). " What do you think Louis?"

Louis looked at him with a shrug while shaking his head and began tuning Giselle.

Ever since they became human, Tiana and Naveen could no longer understand Louis. It saddened them that they would never hear his low, jazzy, and funny voice anymore but they could understand Louis anyways with his odd gestures and he mostly played the trumpet so there was not that much he would want to share anyways.

"Hmmm..." The last time Naveen traveled was from Maldonia to New Orleans but it was Lawrence who packed his luggage, and carried it, and lost it!

This reminded him of his first few hours in New Orleans three years ago. It truly was a wonderful time. He had danced with the street players, and flirted with a couple of desperate girls (not that he was proud of that now).

Then he had met the shadow man. Thinking of the event angered and embarrassed Naveen. Was he really that naïve to trust an obviously scheming man? But he had seemed like such a gentleman who truly wanted to help both Lawrence and Naveen. He had guided them to his home, invited them inside, took of their hats, let them sit down at his tabl-

Naveen's head shot up in the sudden realization of his epiphany. " Ashidanza! That is it! My hat is missing!" he turned to Louis, "Louis! I am missing my favorite hat!"

Louis gave him a look of pure confusion.

"No no! You do not understand! In all of my travels I had always had that hat. It was my lucky hat.... Well probably not so lucky due to the fact when I wore it I was cursed into being a frog... But that is beside the point! It holds the memories of the many adventures I used to have! I can't return to Maldonia without it!"

Louis couldn't help giving him a look saying that he thought Naveen was finally losing it.

Naveen started pacing around the room. "Now... I think its still at Dr. Facilier's shop on top of a skull. I'll just run there quickly to go get it." He said as he dashed for the doorway."

The massive alligator blocked the door before him and growled an odd sound that can only be interpreted, as "Are you nuts?!?!?!?"

"Louis!" He smiled, "I've learned my lesson! I will be more careful in there. Besides, Dr. Facilier is dead! It's an abandoned building now! Nothing will happen."

Louis gave a stubborn look as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The prince sighed. "Would it make you feel better if you came with me? To make sure I wont do any more harm?

Louis then gave a look of terror. Although he was always overly dramatic so it didn't alarm Naveen as much.

Louis has always had a fear of voodoo and dark spells. Even though he learned from Mama Odie that not all magic was evil he had heard the scary tales of the shadow man told by guests at the restaurant. Besides he had crushed Ray's poor lovesick body. He has gone to the sky with his love Evangeline now, but he did not want to visit the home of a man truly that evil, even if he was dead.

Naveen knew he'd never get his hat this way, so he had to convince him. "Oh come on Louis! There is nothing to fear! We will just get my hat and come back!" He said smiling preparing the next line to seal the deal. "Maybe on the way back we can get some of those banana fosters you like so much..."

This got Louis' attention as he imagined them of coarse sprinkled with pralines.

* * *

Naveen pushed open the door as it opened, its eerie creek only made Louis more nervous.

They both looked inside. Naveen recognized it. The dark room had hardly changed.

The Shadow man's magical trinkets were still aligned in a mess along the walls leading to the round table with red curtains around a giant voodoo mask with great horns. And the other voodoo masks that once contributed in Dr. Facilier's plans, surrounded the whole interior and where covered in cobwebs and dust, as if saying the underworld has been peaceful lately.

More than anything it was dust that was on almost every surface making Louis even more jittery. He was allergic to dust.

"Look at all this stuff, huh Louis?" Naveen said scanning a voodoo doll that had once came to life to watch him turn into a frog.

Louis kept his back hunched and his teeth chattered lightly. He suddenly sneezed so loud it was like a wind had entered the room.

After an awkward silence Naveen finally replied "What was that? Maybe it is you who should be careful Louis. You could knock something over with that sneeze." He went back to scanning the shelves until he saw the familiar object. "Aha!"

The hat Naveen wanted so much also had a layer of dust on it and so did the skull that was under it. Lawrence's small hat was there as well but he couldn't care less about that.

"Here it is! My hat! Ashidanza I'm can not believe I got it back." He said in awe as he backed up close to the table where the Shadow Man told him his past, present, and future.

"Oh but all of this dust..." He started to pat the dust off his beloved hat.

Some would say this would be improbable but sure enough it did happen. A small wind had carried that particular dust and had traveled all the way to Louis' nose and this made him sniffle, and he knew he was going to sneeze so he went into panic.

Naveen looked towards his way and saw him making a fuss, about to sneeze. "Louis! Don't!!!!" And as he moved towards him Naveen accidently tipped over a jar with green dust that was left on the table as if it was recently used for a curse....

"ACHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sneeze came as if a tornado was in the room. It knocked over the table, and the green dust flew into the giant, horned mask. To the horror of Naveen and Louis, it started to regain its familiar evil green glow and start a very low and eerie growl."

"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum."

The other masks have awakened and were singing their signature hymn. Fog came from the rooms and the walls were melting and changing colors. It was pure madness.

"Are you Ready?"

"Run!!!" Naveen gasped as he and Louis ran for the shelter behind the toppled over table, but it was too late. A couple of snakelike shadows emerged from the ground and grabbed onto Naveen as he struggled to break free, and they dragged him to where the giant mask was.

Once the snakes brought Naveen close enough the mask breathed the same green powder onto Naveen and suddenly green swirls started to wrap around his arms and spread to the rest of his body as Louis could do nothing but watch in horror.

Seconds later he was completely immersed in the green, and for Naveen everything went black...

* * *

**haha all that for hat? :D **

**again please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! you can not see at the moment but right now im begging for your forgiveness. I know it has been a long time to update and im sorry. :3**

**This was fun to write! And thank you to those ton of people who reviewd my story! Hugs for all of you!**

**Someone had asked for a sort of loopwhole in the frog turning procedure. and here you are :D**

**Again PLLLEEASE REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Have you ever wondered why is it when Naveen kissed Charlotte, she did not become a frog herself like Tiana had? And have you ever wondered why is it that when Naveen would kiss a princess, both he and Tiana would turn human again at the same time?_

_The reason is both logical and illogical. Based on both science and magic, fact and fiction, and probably one of the most oddest reasoning's you have ever heard that actually makes sense. _

_When Naveen was first cursed to the body of a frog, he was also cursed with a special bond, it's an indescribable spell of some sorts that Naveen was hopping about with. Basically the first person for him to kiss would share the magical bond with him, and unfortunately for Tiana –who had an unexplainable dislike for frogs- the bond had been shared with her._

_Basically this "bond" is unbreakable, impenetrable, and the recipients of it were stuck with it for life. What the bond those is it turns one recipient into the species of the other, no matter what sort of animal they had been turned into. "The princess's kiss" just happened to be the solution if said recipients wanted to turn back human, but it can't break the bond._

_So to wrap it up quite nicely, if Naveen is a human so is Tiana. But if Naveen at any point is a frog....

* * *

_

***

* * *

"Tia!!! I can see it!!! I can finally see it!!! Maldonia here we come! Aaah!" Grinned Charlotte jumping up and down as she saw the port come into view.

Tiana had just woken up and walked out of her cabin. Her hair was a mess; she was wearing her plain white nightgown, and her jacket over it to keep from catching a cold. It has been two weeks on the boat; by this time she didn't care about what she looked like to other passengers.

She rubbed her eyes and answered softly, "Come again, Lotte?"

Charlotte turned around and her grin turned into a frown. "Oh my word! Tiana you look horrible! You can't greet people looking like you just got up!" she shouted.

"But I _did _just wake up."

"Oh that wont do," she grabbed Tiana by the arm and dragged her back to her cabin.

The suitcases were tossed and cloths were still hanging all over the canopy bed and over drawers.

"Tia, you really need to clean this place up. You've been acting so odd lately I swear," She grumbled as she was sorting through Tiana's bags for something "suitable" to wear.

Traveling had always made Tiana uneasy, but this trip especially got her nervous. Would they really accept her as the queen even if she has never stepped foot in their country?

Lotte shoved a pile of cloths in Tiana's face and quickly shoved her into another room to change, "Get changed quickly before we dock!"

A confused Tiana's eyes suddenly opened wide-awake. "Wait? Were here!?!?!" She said as Charlotte slammed the door on her face.

* * *

***

* * *

"Naveen sure wasn't kidding about the polished marble," she mumbled as she stared at the massive castle coming into view.

It was the kind of palace you would find only in fairy tales. The long and tall towers arranged together nicely and ivy vines decorated the outside walls.

Maldonia was beautiful, the rolling never-ending mountaintops in the background of the castle were majestic, and earlier they had passed the iconic Lake Areida and Tiana honestly didn't think there was a lake as beautiful as she saw local children playing in the shallow banks of the lakes.

And to more of Charlotte's amusement than Tiana's they were riding on a horse drawn carriage.

"Oh my word! The castle is so big! Can you believe this is where Prince Naveen grew up? Eeeck. How exiting!"

Charlotte always called him "Prince Naveen" instead of just Naveen. She says its just habit. The honest truth was she never really was in love with Prince Naveen, only the "Prince" part. She liked the idea of dancing in ballrooms, flowing in her gigantic gowns in palaces, and just getting whatever she wants –Although she may not realize it but she already wears gowns, lives in a mansion, and gets whatever flimsing thing she wants from big daddy-.

The carriage came to a halt and Tiana and Charlotte were getting off the carriage when suddenly they saw two rather plump men waiting for them at the castle entrance. The plumper of the two first spoke.

"Your Highness," he began with a bow. "It is an honor to have you stay at our castle and-"

The smaller man spoke, "Um excuse me Yarry."

Yarry replied in and awkward whisper "Not know Imilli, I'm addressing the royals."

"I just wanted to point out that technically it is not our castle that it is in fact the Royal Family's, therefore you are inviting her into her own home."

"Oh, I believe your right Imilli. I'm sorry princess and... other, please let us give you a tour of the palace.

Charlotte already flustered up by the term "other" decided to speak up. "And who might you be?"

The large one-stepped forward. "Terribly sorry, I am Yarry and this is my brother Imilli. We will be your valets throughout your stay."

Now that they had mentioned it the two did look surprisingly similar to Lawrence and Tiana had only seen him once as he had been carried of to jail.

Suddenly Imilli who had glanced at his watch gave a quick yelp and gasped, "Faldi! The princess is going to be late for the Royal Garden Festival!!! Quickly we must get her ready." the man quickly trotted over to doors and with little struggle open the massive wooden structures and hurried everyone inside.

* * *

***

* * *

The guest bedroom was probably the grandest room she has ever seen. The walls had gold and satin lining huge open windows –with a balcony of coarse- and a crystal chandelier possibly three times bigger than the one she has in her restaurant.

Tiana had gotten changed in a simple yet elegant green dress with gold trimmings and was waiting for Imilli to return to take her to the gardens because she would surely get lost without his guidance.

She looked out the window and saw many regal looking people chatting below in tables and many arranging flowers here and there. There was a statue in the middle of it all that looked like a man made entirely out of flowers and Ivies.

Tiana turned around to head back into the room. "What is taking Imilli so lo-" she stopped as she suddenly saw on the foot of her bed a rather dull looking frog, just sitting there, giving her an unintelligent look as they both stood there staring at each other.

Tiana could only think that this was an odd case of déjà-vu and certainly if _this _frog started talking to her she certainly did have bad luck.

"Sorry I am late Princess, one of the flowers had gotten- AAHH VERMIN!!!" he screeched as he lunged for the frog and successfully catching it. "vile creatures.."

Tiana couldn't believe what she was seeing. " Excuse me Imilli, What are you doing?"

"I am terribly sorry this pest disturbed you your highness, I'll just turn it over to the hunters."

"Hunters?" she said chasing after him towards the door. "Are you saying Maldonians hunt frogs?

Imilli glanced at her quickly continued walking with Tiana following down the corridors. "Well normally no. Actually frogs used to be a very iconic symbol for Maldonia. We used to keep them as pets. Our students would study them in their schools. Are you aware that the slippery coating around the frog is not slime, but it's actually secreting it's mucus?

Tiana gave a small glare, "So I've been told."

"As I was saying we used to treasure these darn creatures, but lately they have been becoming rather pests. They are stealing food, infiltrating homes, and making quite a mess of the place. So for the sake of the kingdom we have gotten hunters all over to capture these things." Imilli tapped the mindless frogs head. "Bad froggy, bad."

Suddenly a dark shadow was cast over them. Tiana looked up to see a large man a little like Big Daddy but with a face that looked like it would easily be tempered. He was wearing a long dark blue coat that matched his long black beard and a cane.

"Lord Hendrick! Aren't you supposed to be at the Garden ceremony?" squeaked a quite frightened Imilli.

"I forgot a couple of things. Surely even someone of your intelligence would be able to understand that? No?" He was about to turn away when he glanced at the miniscule tiara unwillingly placed on Tiana's head.

"Well well well, if it isn't the next in line for a throne she has never seen. You must be Princess Tiana. I don't know what's more shocking. The thought of you as our new queen or the fact that someone actually convinced the young prince to marry." he said with a chuckle as Tiana felt more than a little insulted.

Imilli quickly stepped in, "Speaking of the queen she is awaiting the Princess down in the gardens so we mustn't dilly dally. Come along your highness." He said walking down the hallway with pace.

Before Tiana could catch up to the valet Lord Hendrick quickly remarked. "Good Luck Princess, you will be needing it where you're going."

* * *

***

* * *

Imilli, showed the Princess towards the royal gardens and it was truly beautiful.

Roses of all colors and beautiful orchids were planted in the gardens as well as several tasteful fountains and garden tables with fine china for the guests.

For a split second Tiana was actually _glad _Naveen was not here. He would've been bored to tears.

Suddenly she saw the already quite social Charlotte talking to beautiful Queen Aza of Maldonia. Her mother in law.

Although queen Aza was indeed an elder she was very pretty. Tiana could see where Naveen got his good looks. She was remembered to be one of the best queens Maldonia had ever had, and that the only thing that she could not keep in line was her own son.

The Queen looked to see Tiana standing quite awkwardly next to Imilli and smiled as she gracefully walked towards them.

"Tiana! It is so nice to see you again." The Queen greeted as she embraced her daughter-in-law for a hug, "You are a little late, but no matter. How is Naveen?"

"He's fine, burning himself on the stove from time to time but overall fine." Tiana answered with a smile.

"Oh very well, Come you have to introduce yourself to formally start the festival." She replied as she guided Tiana up to the statue that was tied with a ribbon.

Tradition is, the princess cuts the ribbon to officially welcome the season of spring.

Once Tiana was next to the queen on the platform with the heralds the guests quietly took their seats.

Yarry stepped forward and shouted. "People of Maldonia, I am pleased to present Princess Tiana as she brings forth the coming of spring"

Applause immediately followed as Tiana stepped forward to grasp the large golden scissors Yarry was carrying. She walked towards the ribbon and was about to pull her strength into forcing the scissors together when she noticed off where the banquet was, a commotion was starting.

Imilli was handing the frog from earlier to one of the hunters. They certainly did not resemble the dumbfounded frog hunters from the bayou she and Naveen had fought off. They were large, intimidating, and professional as they awaited the easily frightened valet to hand over the frog.

Suddenly the frog somehow broke free from Imilli's grasp and hopped down towards the royals. The high-class guests screamed and jumped onto the tables as they heard their fine china being shattered onto the floor. The Hunters foolishly perused the small frog. Tiana, Charlotte, and Queen Aza were the only women not screaming in terror but instead trying to stop the chaos by calming down guests or rescuing the china.

Charlotte looked at Tia with a face she knew very well, as if she said, "What are we going to do?"

She just shrugged casually raising her hand when suddenly the frog that seemed to pop out of nowhere landed on her palm. The creatures face was as mindless as ever.

After an odd silence Charlotte finally whispered, "déjà-vu! Huh Tia?"

One of the hunters approached Tiana, "Terribly sorry your highness, I'll dispose of the vermin" He said as he reached for the amphibian.

Tiana jerked the frog away, "Please, allow me" She started walking off towards the outskirts of the famous Maldonian forest, people were watching here curiously as it was only a couple of yards away from the gardens.

Tiana kneeled down and placed her hand to ground level only to find the frog turning to her eyeing her curiously.

"Go on now frog, your free!"

The frog showed no signs of gratitude as it hopped into the forest.

* * *

***

* * *

It was later revealed to the princess that her decision had not been greatly accepted. Apparently that little frog will lead to more frogs, and those will lead to more. The last thing Maldonia needed was more of the pests.

Imilli escorted an embarrassed Tiana back to her room. When they finally arrived to her room Imilli finally spoke.

"It's okay Princess, You did not know. Besides being married to Naveen you might have grown a liking to frogs."

Tiana turned her head to him shocked. Could Imilli have known?

He continued, "The Prince used to love the study of frogs in his lessons as a child. He would play with the ones in the garden or throw them at the servants, although his favorite person to throw frogs at was his valet Lawrence. By the way what happened to him? He never returned to Maldonia."

Tiana played clueless as Imilli left her alone.

A while later Tiana suddenly saw Ray and Evangeline side by side. Even when she was miles away from her home, those stars were the one thing she could count on.

She was up in the balcony in her red dress, which she had put on for the dinner banquet she had to attend.

Too much reminded her of Naveen today, this very balcony setting, and the frog madness. She didn't need this kind of pressure. She had felt sympathy for the amphibian because she had once been in its feet... or flippers.... or whatever is the equivalent to frogs.

"Ray, Evangeline, How do these people expect me to govern when they don't even approve of me saving a frog? Please... please help me. I'm not myself lately."

Suddenly Tiana had a tingling sensation. It was strong and taking over her entire body.

"Wha- AAAhh!!" She said as it consumed her and suddenly she was covered in cloth, to be specific the cloth from her red dress.

_This is too familiar_

Tiana was stunned. What had happened? After a couple of seconds of realization she started clawing her way up the pile of clothing when she suddenly saw light..... but from a much.... shorter angle.

_Way too familiar_

She realized everything had grown to size! The walls, the bed, the vanity mirror.

_The vanity mirror!_

She was stunned because from far away she could see a little green.... something in the reflection instead of Tiana. She started to walk towards the Giant mirror that once showed the reflection of an entire person.

_Something's wrong with my feet. I can't walk right._

As she clumsily got closer she realized. It was indeed she but a version of her she had long forgotten.

The green skin, the small eyes, the webbed feet and fingers.

_Oh... no....._

She was a frog.

"AAAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried as she reflexively jumped back a couple of feet.

"B-b-b-but how did-" Tiana couldn't help but stutter! This was impossible! She didn't kiss any frog!

Suddenly the doors slammed open to reveal the familiar evil looking man searching the room unable to find Tiana in her new body.

"Where is that little witch...?" Lord Hendrick muttered as the hunters entered the room to scour.

Tiana immediately hid between one of the grooves in the wall.

As one of the hunters finished looking in the lavatories he cried out, "she's gone!"

"Blast! If she shows up anywhere during the coronation there is no way I'll gain control." He cursed as he twisted his cane.

"Should we search the castle?"

"Yes but be discreet, none can find out what were up too. Especially Queen Aza and King Ijori." He replied as the three left the room to complete damage

Tiana stepped forward and ran to the balcony and discovered that a few more hunters were searching the gardens.

She was now in complete panic. "What is happening?!?!"

Suddenly a large bird swooped down and grabbed Tiana making Tiana panic eve more.

"AAAAAhhh" she cried before she used her memory from what she did to the bayou frog hunter's fingers and used the same technique on the bird.

As the bird cried in pain it let go of Tiana, dropping her into the forest.........and out of sight.

* * *

**In the next chapter we will see just what the heck happened with Naveen but knowing how smart you people are I think you can already guess :)**

**Oh and many of the "Maldonian" names I sort of took from a ceratin Princess book. Try and guess which one!**

**Again PLEEEEASE REVIEW! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! sorry i diddnt update! for some reason my computers been screwy lately. Plus i had a bunch of finals (yawn) **

**I had fun writing this. especially Naveen's reaction to.... well.... you know :D**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"_Naveen?............ Hey Naveen... You up... Oh Noaw. This can't be good."_

........

"_Wait. I got a better idea!"_

After what seemed an eternity of being stuck in a black hole, a gush of water suddenly poured down his face.

"AAAHHH? hu- what?"

"Naveen!"

The gigantic being that Naveen could still not make out whom he exactly was, grabbed his barely woken, fragile body and twirled it around

"Thank the heavens above your alright. Well......hmmm..... as long as you're alive. I mean you may look a bit odd again but what those that matter to someone who is alive and breathing!"

As the green shape kept babbling on Naveen tried to focus in.

His gigantic tail, his wide and broad scales, his teeth that would be menacing if they were not always in a friendly smile. You'd have to be blind to not know who the alligator was.

Only this time it was different...

Because he is..._talking._

Naveen suddenly screamed in terror and jumped off Louis' hand and onto the floor creeping into the corner of Dr. Facilier's chamber.

"Louis! Why can I understand you and we are you so big!"

The gator stiffened, he was acting as if he talking and growing in size never happened.

"Louis! I heard you talking now fess up and tell me what's going on" he pestered wagging a finger at him. But then he got a good look at that very finger.

It was _green_

For a couple of seconds he stood there eyeing the finger until his own eyes turned wide. "_Faldi-Faldonza!"_

He grabbed his hair for support,

_I have no hair!_

He tried to put his hands in his pockets to look for reasons,

_I have no pants.!_

He looked at his hands for answers,

_I have no hands! Only webbed fingers!_

He felt dizzy, He felt as if he spiraling. This cannot be. This cannot be! and as he was spinning a round in confusion he suddenly faced his reflection on a piece of shattered glass.

The reflection looked familiar, _which was the problem._

His skin was a dark shade of green; his back and front thighs had memorable brown splotches on them. His head had no hair and was curved into the rest of his body, and worst of all...

He was secreting

_Mucus. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naveen screamed as he backed up and tripped over Louis' foot.

"Naveen! Calm Down! At least.... your skin has more.... moisture." laughed Louis with his low jazzy voice.

And much like Tiana's reaction to her frog like appearance Naveen angrily lunged toward Louis' face.

"AAHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME! AHHH" wailed the gater reaches for Naveen and stumbling on ground for balance.

"ITS YOUR FAULT I AN LIKE THIS AGAIN!" He screamed when he reluctantly jumped off Louis.

"I'm very sorry Naveen! I'm allergic to dust!" Said the guilty faced reptile

"Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE!" blamed Naveen

"WELL IM SORRY I DON'T SPEAK HUMAN!" defended Louis

Naveen suddenly snapped away from his anger at Louis. "Okay arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." He turned back to his reflection on the shard of glass

"How could I let this happen again? I'm a FROG again! Am I really that much of an idiot?" he said to himself

Louis decided to intervene, "Your not an idiot Naveen, you just wanted a hat!"

They both to where they left the hat for which was their whole reason for coming. It was on the table and it bursted into flames.

"Well that is not going to help me now is it? Oh no! What am I going to do! We have to get to Maldonia! And how am I going to do that as a frog... not that I am not a handsome frog." He said flashing himself his smile that still looked quite charming in a frog's body.

"You don't have to!," reasoned Louis "just wait until Tiana gets back and you kiss her, and POOF your human." he said relaxed.

For a split second Naveen felt relaxed. The solution was as simple as Louis had said. All he had to do was wait. Tiana would forgive him for not arriving once she sees his state of body and she being a Princess would kiss him and everything would be fine again.

Except it wasn't!

"Faldi-Faldonza! Louis! do you think the curse could be lifted by a Queen?" he said suddenly worried.

"Mama Odie made it clear the first time Naveen. Only a princess can break the spell." He replied coolly.

"Louis! What if Tiana DOES decide to become Queen! If she does I may never be human again!" Naveen said rightfully panting.

"oh no." realized Louis

"We have to get to Maldonia! and soon!" Said the frog worriedly hopping outside to the quiet and lonesome square outside of the Shadowman's lair.

The leafless dead tree hanged there almost like a symbol saying there was no turning back now. Naveen wished he had gotten that message before he stupidly walked inside the building a couple of hours ago.

"NAVEEN!" gasped Louis, right behind him, "How are we going to get to Maldonia? Its oversees and we cant just sneak on the steam boat like we used to."

This puzzled Naveen where could he and Louis get a fast boat without being noticed by humans who as they well learned did not appreciate having them around. Then he remembered. If someone lived in a boat... they probably knew where to get one!

* * *

***

* * *

**Who lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou? :D**

**next chapter is WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO TIANA!**

**but only if you review. and please do! :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Green Again chapter five**

**Hi there wonderful people. I truly like writing I really do!Ive been doing it on the internet since *counts with fingers* I was 12. obviously I have matured very little :P**

**By the way. while Taking tests I spent the time coloring a Princess and The frog coloring book. Soon the whole class ripped out some pages from the book and colored with me. It was I admit pretty epic :D  
**

_**-meet the forest dwellers-**_

_**

* * *

_**_

Another morning. Nothing unusual. Or so Ethel thought.

The morning crept into her log abode and dust caused her whiskers to twitch. She crawled out and looked at the log. There was a tulip cup on it. This meant there was going to be a meeting. She looked around to her familiar home in the Maldonian forest.

The evergreen pines stretched above Ethel's small rabbit head and into the sky but seemed to shed just the right amount of golden sunlight into the grove. Several white butterflies flew around her ears which instead of pointing straight upward sort of sagged to her legs. And the small pond near her log was filled with tiny fish, harmless to her. But not for the maggots the fish were jumping to catch.

Ethel trotted to the grand tree in the middle of the grove and peered into a grand whole in the trunk, looking for someone.

"Olixo? Olixo you must awake, the meeting starts in mere minutes" squeaked her tiny voice.

Ethel truly loathed her job. Which was to wake everyone in the grove up for the morning, especially today when she had to remind them of the meeting. It was apparently regarding the frogs. Probably another warning to stay away from the frog hunters, although the frogs were always too full of themselves to take any advice from anyone but themselves.

Besides at least they had each other, when all she had was the stupid log.

Not a word came from the hollow trunk. Finally Ethel had enough.

"OLIXOOOOO!" she screeched causing the birds near the pond to fly away.

Suddenly a brown owl peered his head outside sleepily and searched for the source of the screech. When he finally set his gaze at Ethel, he did not look pleased.

"Ethel you mustn't be so loud in these parts. There are animals sleeping." Olixo yawned.

The rabbit was clearly not amused as she breathed out an exasperated sigh. "Really? Must we go through the same routine everyday? Now get ready for the meeting. Now I have to go wake up you-know-who."

"HOO?"

Ethel didn't even bother to remind the forgetful bird and hopped away.

She soon left the grove into another part of the forest where she needed to jump on several large rocks to get to a small cave on top of the hills. As she was climbing she caught a glimpse of the castle. Ethel always wanted to visit the castle, unfortunately that's where the humans roam and more importantly, where the hunters roam.

With little effort she climbed to rocks and headed into the cave.

It would have been pitch dark if it wasn't for the small holes in the ceiling that give off small minuscule light beams that then reveal the many amethyst crystals inside that seem to shine. She had seen these dozens of times and knew that humans would chew off their own legs for amethyst. She has also been here enough times to not be alarmed by what happened next

A large bat swooped from nowhere and was hanging directly upside down Ethel. The bat stretched his horrid wings a growled a menacing noise "RWAWRRGGHHRRR"

"Good morning Uju." she said emotionless.

Uju retracted his wings and landed on the cave floor to reveal he is indeed much smaller than he appeared. He looked rather disappointed.

"Nothing? I worked all night on that! Didn't I at least make you shiver?" Uju asked in a slightly more high-pitched and wispy voice than the gruesome voice he growled with before. It was how he truly spoke it turns out.

" Oh, I was quaking in my fur." Ethel replied sarcastically as she headed out the cave with Uju following her.

"How about a jolt? Did a strike a fear rip through your soul? I can take criticism."

"Perhaps a strike of annoyance would be more accurate. Now pick up your pace, we are late as it is." the bunny replied clearly not interested in anything the bat had to say.

"That is another thing- AAH," he winced as they exited the cave and entered the sunlight. "Why do I have to come during the DAY? Why can't nocturnal members have a special meeting during the NIGHT?"

"Because apparently this is important. Elainee said it was." answered Ethel. Her annoyance had distinctly grown.

"And WHY is Elainee in charge of these things anyways? She's not even a true forest animal! She's just a spoiled pet cat that ran away from home. Probably because her milk wasn't warm enough." Uju mocked as he danced around Ethel.

Ethel aggravatingly screeched, "Would you be quiet you annoying flying rat! We will get there soon. Then you can ask your questions."

_

* * *

_

"You took your time Ethel, good morning you two" Greeted Elainee to the late couple as they entered the larger grove where Elainee, Olixo, and other animals were gathered over the small tree stump.

A hummingbird by the name of Hansel continued his conversation to the other animals, "Besides, Elainee and I found her unconscious! She could be hurt!"

"HOO!"

"Yeah who?" demanded Uju.

Hansel replied, "We found a frog!"

"...THAT'S IT?... A FROG?... ITS THE WOODS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ITS LOADED WITH FROGS!", complained Uju flailing his wings everywhere and successfully gaining the attention of the committee.

Elainee finally had enough of Uju's nonsense. "UJU CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Uju stopped at Elainee's booming voice. Which is when Ethel calmly stepped in.

"But he those have a point. I mean we do have a lot of frogs here. Why is this one so different from the others?"

A trio of big bullfrogs near the pond replied, "because usually we know all the frogs here. And they all look like us. This one is smaller. And none of us had ever seen her before."

Ethel and Uju walked closer to the stump to find an unconscious frog that certainly was much different than any frog they've seen here.

Elainee finally spoke among the crowd. She turned her the direction larger bullfrog. "Sansri, where is Zazri? After what happened yesterday I want to make sure he is okay."

Sansri apologetically looked straight at Elainee "He's all right. He tried looking for it himself. We tried telling him we would rather risk our own lives than his but he is really only nine years old, you can't blame him.

Elainee took the news very diplomatically, nodded her head and turned her attention back to the female frog. "Hansel. How is she?" she asked, twirling her cattail around in anticipation.

"She's alive. I think she hit her head that's all. We could wake her up now."

"GREAT!" exclaimed Uju as he grabbed a tulip cup, dipped it in the pond water, came back to the stump and splashed it on the poor frog's face.

The frog suddenly was chocking on water but after coughing she opened her eyes to this new world she was in.

Hansel cried out first "She is awake!"

"HOO!"

"The frog! That's who!" scolded Uju to Olixo.

The frog's feminine voice was suddenly heard through the chatter of the animals. "Excuse me,"

The animals stopped what they were doing and listened to her.

"Who are you?... And where am I?"

Ethel calmly spoke to her, "Your in our grove, we are sorry for alarming you like this. If you wish more rest we can always-"

"No...no" She stumbled trying to get up as she looked around the forest. "Where.. Where's the castle? And Lottie... And everyone?"

Elainee stepped in. "You should not be anywhere near the castle. There are frog hunters stationed everywhere. You must stay here"

Ethel asked, "Please, tell us your name."

"Tiana... My name is Tiana. And I have no time to stay here. I have to warn the king and queen." she pleaded with Ethel and then looked for reasoning with the other animals

"I must advice against it." debated Sansri, "You are injured. We have our best frogs searching for the cure for Prince Zazri. You needn't worry."

Tiana was about to protest until he heard that name.

Prince Zazri... Prince Zazri is Naveen's younger brother.

Tiana remembered asking about Zazri not to long ago after the Frog disaster to Ijori. He said that Uncle Hendrick had found a special program so the prince could set sail oversees and visit different countries. Why would these animals want to help him?

"Prince Zazri? How do you know Prince Zazri?"

Suddenly A small, tealish green frog emerged from the path Ethel and Uju took.

"Morning... It is morning no? I could not tell from all these trees." the frog joked then yawned.

The frog resembled only little traits of the frog Naveen, His voice was one of a child around nine or ten years old, but he definitely shared Naveen's thick Maldonian accent and dark brown eyes. But that could have meant anything.

The young frog finally found Tiana under the crowd of animals. He finally asked, "Who are you?"

"HOO!"

Tiana immediately recognized him. "You are the frog I rescued yesterday. The one who caused a mess!"

"HOO!"

"No... Well yes... But you are not the one who rescued me. That was Princess Tiana. Who is HUMAN!" he answered matter-of-factually

"HOO!"

"I am Tiana. At least I used to be...No wait I am still and always will be Tiana... It's just that I'm a frog now." she argued a little with herself.

The teal frog's eyes suddenly widened in realization "TIANA! IT'S REALLY IS YOU! ASHIDANZA!" he yelled as he hopped on to the stump and embraced Tiana in a big hug.

Uju finally spoke for the other animals, "Soooo... Who is she?"

"HOO!"

"She is my sister in law!" declared Prince Zazri.

* * *

**WOAH!**

**take note: Naveen's younger brother Zazri is now involved in the plot... AND IS A FROG! **

**I remembered you guys decided for a unversal name for naveens brother... but i forgot what i t was :P**

**Please review! and Chapter 6 next week...maybe sooner**


	6. Chapter 6

**Green Again chapter six**

**_Hey Guys! Thank you guys for checking out my last chapter! I want to thank PerryRocks, HAppyperSon123, and Mystic Girl567 for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are awesome confidence boosters :P LOL_**

**_ITS FINALLY SUMMER! CHEERS! *clinks glass* And this is a pretty short chapter :S sorry. I'll write the next one soon! and please review! hehe  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Spanish moss that hung on the trees swayed as Louis made a breeze with his tail to keep Naveen and himself cool under the beating sun. Louis was determined to go the right way this time.

Naveen was constantly reminded of his journey three years ago with his now wife. That turtle who Louis had picked on was laying on the banks resting, several branches reminded him of the sticks from which he manufactured ukuleles and drumsticks from, even butterflies that resembled the ones that flirted with young Naveen had fluttered by not too long ago, only to find that they ignored him completely. Very well he thought, he was a married frog anyways.

He was sitting on Louis' back, much like their last journey. Also like their last journey they were heading to Mama Odie's, seeking help. And out of boredom Louis was carelessly trumpeting a familiar tune.

Naveen hummed along with him as he remembered the song. "HMMMmmmm human...and we're gonna be..."

Yep, it seemed like everything was playing out just like last time. The only thing missing was...

Tiana

Naveen remembered that back then he would have given anything to make the trip alone without a stick-in-mud like Tiana to slow him down.

Now...now was much different.

Naveen turned his body to the other side of Louis' backside where a young reluctant female frog once stood steering the irresponsible Louis through the nooks and crannies of the bayou.

Without Tiana, ha felt as if this whole trip would be incomplete. Which is exactly why they can't waste anymore time.

* * *

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

TWOP!

" Ow!"

"Hop-along, you just ain' usin your head aren't ya?" Mama Oldie scolded, after she had hit Naveen on the head with her magical gourd.

It had taken the rest of the day for Louis to get to Mama Odie's, but they finally made it. But as soon as Mama Odie answered the door and heard Naveen's voice, she didn't even hesitate to hit him.

Ahhh... The memories.

Mama Odie started walking off the steps and down to the stairs that let up to the boat in the tree. Juju closed the door carefully and swiftly slinked himself back

Louis and Naveen stood there like statues. Having no idea what to do.

Mama Odie shouted behind her, "You boys betta hurry it up, I ain gonna slow down for nobody."

The pair did as they were told, and hurried to catch up to woman.

Louis stumbled getting down the stairs. He rasped, "Mama Odie? Where are we going?"

"You two need a boat to get to dear Miss Froggy don't ya? Well I got just the vessel for you two."

Amazing. After three years Mama Odie still hasn't missed a beat. Suddenly Naveen remembered something,

"Mama Odie!," he gasped, "When did you turn 200 years old?"

She only laughed at this as they continued their way down the stairs spiraling around the massive tree trunk, "Just last month suger,"

Naveen figured he could charm his way out of her bad side. " Well you have not aged a bit." He said flashing a smile.

TWOP!

"AAHOUCH!"

Mama Odie waved her gourd at him while Louis helped her from almost walking off the planks, "Don't try to butter me up, if you think me smacking you is bad just wait till you get to your wife!"

Naveen fiqured Tiana wouldn't be too mad at him. After all the solution required little effort from her. Just a kiss! Which she has done multiple times as a frog.

"I do not get it! Why would Tiana be mad at me?"

"Prince Froggy, you ain the only one that's a frog again."

This made Naveen nearly trip over his own feet. "WHa- what?"

But Mama Odie just ignored him. They arrived to a small port on the other side of the tree that had a fairly large green boat docked there as if it had been sent from the heavens.

"Wow! Will this thing really get us to Maldonia?" awed Louis as he made his way to the boat.

"It's a sure thing, jabber jaws." she laughed.

"Mama Odie, Is Tiana...Is Tiana a... Is she a frog again too?" He stuttered.

He was trying to see a reason why Tiana would be a frog too. The only one he could come up with was...

"Did she... Did she kiss another frog?" He asked in fear hoping the all seeing Mama Odie would give him another answer. Instead she gave him another hit from the gourd.

TWOP!

"Oww!"

"Now why would you think Miss Froggy would do that to you? She's responsible. No, It's YOU who caused her to be froggy again."

" _I_ did it?... But how could I when-" Naveen started only to get interrupted by her once more.

"We don't have time for me to get deep into this, all you need to know is that she will be safe as soon as you catch up to her."

Naveen was going to ask about Tiana again when Louis called from the boat, "THERES NO STEERING WHEEL!"

"It don't need one! As soon as both of you set foot into the boat, it'll guide you to where you need to go." she answered confidently as Juju nodded.

"And that is Maldonia." Naveen answered himself.

"Where'd you get the boat anyways?" Louis asked.

"Well yall know how the shadow man had friends on the other side? Well I got this from OUR friends up there!" She said pointing her finger up.

The two looked up to see who she was referring to and realized she was talking Evangeline and Ray.

"Ashidanza!" Naveen awed.

"Amazing!" Louis awed.

"And Abinaza!" Mama Odie cried as Juju grabbed Naveen with his tail and threw him onto the boat.

"AAAHHHHH!" he screamed in terror. Almost immediately when he landed painfully on the deck, the boat was off.

Naveen got up and hopped onto Louis' tail as they looked from the railings, both bewildered by what's happening.

Mama Odie and Juju waved goodbye the voyagers. "Good luck you two! Hehe. Miss Froggy will need it!"

* * *

_**I just love Mama Odie. by the way the thing that she carries that kinda looks like a club is called a gourd! It's a fruit I think. yet about three characters from Veggie tales are gourds. Actually come to think of it cucumbers are fruits too. So are tomatoes... there arent alot of vegetables in Veggie Tales are there?**_

_**This was my random statement of the day :P**_

_**PWEAASE REVIEW! :D  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Green Again Chapter Seven**

**_Hi! Thanks for reviewing my last story so quickly! It truly means a lot :D. I showed my friend Maria this chapter, and she flipped when she found out... something you soon will :P it was hilarious.  
_**

**_All I'm going to say is that someone is back :O._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Wha-what!" Tiana cried, as she wrenched Zazri away from her to get a better look.

"Tiana, why are you frog?" asked Zazri, who was genuinely curious as Tiana twisted and craned his head for better angles at his features.

Her eyes widened like the log they were standing on, as she realized that this little teal frog was indeed her brother-in-law.

The other animals where still admiring the development, as if they where the audience to a stage production.

Tiana finally snapped out of her state of shock, and asked "Well I should be asking you that question."

Sansri the bullfrog spoke up, "So... You are in fact Princess Tiana? You are the lass who married Naveen?" he asked, the other animals with eager faces.

"Um.. Yes? Wait how do you know Naveen?" she asked accusingly.

"Young Naveen used to visit us in the forest all the time, mostly us frogs. I was very small when Naveen came to play with us. But now the tradition has been passed down to Zazri. So when he was cursed with this body, he knew exactly where to go." Sanri shared, he indeed was an old frog, and Tiana could tell it hurt for him to talk.

Zazri looked up to Tiana, "Did uncle do this to you too?"

The other animals and Zazri where getting into a riot of mad proportions.

"ARE YOU SURE SHE'S THE PRINCESS?"

"THIS IS TWO SPECIES CHANGES, TOO MANY!"

"WHY IS IT NEVER ROYALTY TURNING INTO BATS? WE ARE JUST AS COOL AS FROGS!"

Tiana had had enough of this confusion. She spread her arms and shouted, "HOLD ON!"

Complete silence shattered into the grove.

Tiana turned to Zazri, she knelt down to his height, and put her hands on his shoulders.

She calmly spoke to the child, "Zazri, I want to help you, I need you to tell me everything. Why are you a frog?"

The child perked up. "Okay! Here sit down with me!" Zazri grabbed Tiana's green hand pulling her down with him as they sat on the ledge of the trunk.

As if on instinct the other animals sat down on the grass or on the tree branches.

Uju whispered to Ethel, "I love this story." only to receive a sneer from the rabbit.

Zazri dramatically spread his arms for effect. "The epic tale starts a mere month ago from today, The greatest prince Maldonia has ever had, was walking gracefully down the corridors."

* * *

Zazri was chasing after a frog in the castle corridors. But not trying to exterminate it. It was merely a game for the nine year old human, he was having fun as he clumsily tripped over the rugs causing them to scrunch up behind him. But he got back to his feet and continued his pursuit.

The amphibian croaked as it was getting away, and Zazri who was determined not to lose lunged toward the frog and successfully caught it. Oddly enough, it seemed as if the frog didn't mind being captured.

The child got up with his knees and held the frog above his head.

He cried, " ASHIDANZA! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU SANSRI!" Zazri lowered the frog to eye level. "You really put up a good fight, did you not?" Zazri said waving a playful finger at Sansri.

The frog merely croaked.

"Your right Sansri! We should have some breakfast no? I for one am so very hungry, and the fisherman is here so there is probably dozens of flies around for your sensitive stomach." He said returning the way he came and Sansri hopping off his hand and onto his shoulder.

The frog croaked his response.

Suddenly, as he was passing the hallways, he heard shouting in the discussion room. Zazri was a master at spying. Back when his eldest brother Naveen lived here, he used to spy on him all the time.

Sansri croaked.

Zazri hushed him, "Sssssshhhh Sansri! We have to maintain our stealth! You must keep yourself from jeopardizing the mission. Do you understand?"

Sansri didn't croak.

The child and the amphibian sleeked behind the door to get a better view of what was happening.

His father King Ijori and Zazri's uncle Lord Hendrik were violently shouting at each other, like rabid dogs.

"Hendrik, that is absurd! Valentia never did anything to us! We have been peacefull neighbors since the beginning." argued Ijori.

"Oh so you are just gonna ignore what these people are saying dear brother? If Valentia IS building these weapons, we need to take action and stop anything before they get to us. But our precious King insists on sorting things out peacefully. We have to declare war! " spat Hendrik.

The King shot right out of his seat and glared down at Lord Hendrik. " As long as I am King, there will never be any war." He strode out of the room using the other entrance.

Once the king was out of the room, Lord Hendrik spat, "Well, we will have to fix that won't we." He pulled out a dark whistle from his long blue coat and blew into it. The sound was almost silent.

Zazri gave a confused to Sansri who only ignored the Prince.

Suddenly, the fireplace in the room began rumbling and coming out of the wall. The wall lining around the fireplace crumbled a bit as it slowly turned to reveal four menacing men in blue uniforms coming into the room.

They reminded Zazri of... henchmen.

The bald henchman spoke first, "You called master?"

"Yes, Change of plans my brethren." Hendrik paced in front of them waving his black cane around. "My poor deer brother is getting quite old. It seem as if he finally lost his marbles, so to speak."

The henchmen laughed hardily.

This statement made Zazri cheeks turn burn bright red, but not out of embarrassment; out of fury!

Lord Hendrik smiled at his men's agreement, "I say we take politics into our own hands. It is official gentlemen. We are overthrowing the king."

Zazri's eyes widened, and Sansri jumped a little on Zazri's shoulder.

The tyrant continued, "And with some," he paused, "Some new friends of mine, I will be your new king and together we shall take over Maldonia."

The henchmen cheered in agreement.

"All we need to do is get rid of that retched nephew of mine and his wife, and then and only then can we assist dear brother out." He said grasping the skull on top of his cane.

Zazri gasped. This was too much for him to handle. He was about to make his escape and turn back, but as he did he ran right smack in the middle of an even larger henchman's stomach.

The huge man grabbed Zazri by his shirt collar and carried him inside the room.

The man's dark booming voice was heard, "Master look what I found, a little fly on the wall."

Lord Hendrik turned and sneered at Zazri, who was struggling helplessly against the giant.

"Well well, you are just in time little prince! Oh boys!" he said smiling at the henchmen, "I think we found the perfect test subject for my new friends." gloated Lord Hendrik as he gave Zazri an evil grin.

The henchmen carried the Prince as he struggled and screamed into the fireplace entrance.

"AAAAAHHHH! HELPP! SANSRI! GO GET HELP!AHHHHH!"

Sansri croaked, and he swiftly hopped out of the room.

Once Lord Hendrik, and the henchmen holding Zazri completely entered the Fireplace escape, the fireplace reemerged, again crumbling some of the wall lining, then closed shut.

As if it never existed.

* * *

"Uncle! What are you doing? Please let me go!" pleaded Zazri as the henchmen where tying the prince to a chair.

They were now in a secret underground room under the castle. The walls were made of complete stone, and there were test tubes and potions everywhere.

But the really creepy part was he was standing in front of a red curtain.

A curtain holding a giant horned mask...

Zazri looked around to find several more weird looking masks around the room. It all seemed so...dark.

He was shaking from his fear, "uh-hh-hh I d-do not like this." he faced Lord Hendrik once more. "Uncle! Please let me go! I promise I will not tell anyone! I promise!"

Lord Hendrik only grinned his evil smile, "Silence, You would not want to disappoint my new friend now would you?"

The room began to shake, Hendrik and his men backed up to the back of the wall which was melting and changing colors. Music began pouring out of the masks as the seemed to fly off the walls and move back and forth to the tempo of the music.

"_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum._"

"Are you ready?"

Suddenley the giant mask that was alive now opened his mouth wide open.

Zazri almost began crying out of fear. What was going on?

From the murky greenness inside of the mask, a skinny arm suddenly grabbed onto the floorboards.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Zazri.

Another arm came from the green dimensions. Suddenly as the arms clawed their way out they revealed as boney man wearing a top hat gasping for breath.

"Nice to see you in person, Facilier." laughed Lord Hendrik

The man weakly got up and tipped his hat towards his direction, "_Dr. Facilier_ thank you."

"I saved you from those depths, I believe when you first contacted me you promised to complete your part of the bargain." questioned Lord Hendrik.

"Oh I'd be happy to, your majesty," chuckled the Shadowman, "Especially if I have to start with the OTHER froggy prince. Hehe" He said as leaned towards Zazri.

Zazri merely whimpered.

The Shadow man turned to talk to the masks. "Friends! We are back in business! And this time, I will not fail you!"

The spirits began singing again.

"_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum._"

"_Are you Ready? (Are you Ready?)_" sang the Shadow man, " _Are you Reeeeeaaady?" _He sang as he grabbed green powder from the green dimensions_._

_"Transformation central! (Transformation central) TransforMation Central! (Transformation central) Transformafication Central!" _He sang as he walk towards the prince with the dust. Zazri was still trying to break free.

_"Can you feeeel it?" _he said as he dumped the powder on Zazri, and the prince started coughing.

Suddenly green swirls surrounded Zazri were trying to cover his whole body, It was getting harder to resist because his body just kept getting weaker.

_"Your changing! Your changing! Your chaaaanging all right! I hope your satisfied!" _

Zazri was slipping away...

_"But if you ain't. Don't blame me! You can my friends on the oooootheeerrr SIDEEE!"_

_"You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had!"_

Zazri finally stopped fighting.

_"ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh"_

All was black.

_"hush..."_

_

* * *

_

Tiana nearly chocked on her apple slice, "THE- THE SHADOW MAN'S ALIVE!" She gasped, her jaw dropped.

"You mean the skinny man? Yeah, for about a month now. He was oh so scary. Later when I woke up I found out I was a frog."

Tiana was quite interested by now in what happened. You can say what you want about Zazri, but he was a brilliant story-teller. "Where you surprised?"

Zazri finished off his apple slice, "Actually, I thought it was remarkable! Why would anyone not want to be a frog? You get to jump enormous heights, you get to use your tongue as archery, and I just discovered teal is a very good color on me."

Tiana laughed at this. Of course Zazri would find being a frog the bee's knees.

He continued with his story, "I was not very thrilled though, when i discovered they had trapped me in a box. Luckily Sansri came back for me with his frog friends... and Uju.

Uju was gobbling down all the left over apple slices. "Glad to help." he replied arrogantly.

Elainee had sliced up apples from the apple tree with her claws, and had them passed them out to everyone as Zazri told his tale. It was almost sunset now.

"They took me back here. Now I am safe according to Sansri, but he and the frog warriors have been trying to get into the castle to try to find a cure." Zazri added.

"So that's why so many of you frogs are getting into the castle! You were only trying to help Zazri!" Tiana gasped in realization.

The prince was glad his sister-in-law was following along, "Right, but it has been a month now, and those stupid henchmen have captured a lot of the frogs already."

Tiana then realized, those frog-hunters weren't frog-hunters at all! They were his henchmen!

He continued, "So I went in there to look myself, and that is when I saw you again!"

Tiana shook her head, "I just can't believe the shadow man's back. He was dead! I SAW him die! - Lord Hendrik is the new Lawrence!" she turned to Zazri "Whatever Dr. Facilier promised him is not true! Its a con!"

This puzzled Zazri, "Then, what could he want?"

"I don't know. It can't be good though." she said looking up at Ray and Evangeline.

Dr. Facilier was in the castle all this time? Tiana wondered where in the world he could be hiding.

Zazri decided to brighten the conversation, since it began to worry Tiana, "So how is my brother?"

Tiana smiled at the child, "I'm not sure Zazri, I hope he's okay."

* * *

_**If you haven't noticed, the chapters sort of take turns. All the even chapters are what's going on with Naveen and Louis, and all the odd chapters are what's going on with Tiana.**_

_**I think you math buffs can figure out what chapter 8 is gonna be ;D**_

_**PLEASEEE REVIEW! here is a virtual cookie as a bribe :P  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Green Again Chapter Eight**

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while. But I had my reasons. First off my dad has been hogging the computer this whole month, and I was busy at Writing Camp. (yes, they have that!). I was assigned to write a whole series of short stories, it was about an invisible alien named JAH-AHN-AH who messes things up for humans. Yeah it was that stupid. Plus I was on vacation for a while. (I am currently crossing my fingers that there are no spelling errors) So anyways, thanks a lot for those who reviewed! It means so much!**_

_**Anyways lets mix it up a little. Lets see how Dr. F and Lord Hendrik are doing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lord Hendrik was violently stomping down the spiral staircase that lead to his secret fortress. Things were not going to plan, not going to plan at all.

First the prince escapes as a frog, he has been spending the precious money of the tax payers to fund the nation wide frog hunt. The last thing he needed was the princess missing as well, and she is not even a frog yet! Where in the world could she be hiding?

He knew perfectly well he was not the only one concerned. Princess Tiana's disappearance is an enormous royal scandal and has become completely out of hand. All though in his master plan, he knew the princess would have been missing at some point but she would have been in his possession. If she appears in the crowning ceremony his whole life would be ruined.

The large man threw open the door, and marched into his lair only to find his partner in crime swaying in a large hammock. He was sipping a sort of cocktail creation, completely at ease with himself.

Dr. Facilier turned his head casually and smiled. "Good evening Hendrik, would you care for a drink?" he asked, as his shadow flew over to Lord Hendrik with a cocktail of the same kind in his hand.

"Enough of your games Facilier," barked Lord Hendrik, as he slapped the drink away from him forcing the shadow to retreat back to its owner as the class shattered. "We are in unspeakable trouble if we do not find the Prince and the Princess soon, and why are you still in here?"

The Shadow man twirled his drink, "I am what they call a suspicious character, besides the Princess knew me all to well and she would have known something was off its hinges if she saw me."

This sent a shockwave through Lord Hendrick, "You have MEET Princess Tiana before? I thought you said you only knew Prince Naveen!"

"Of coarse Iv'e ran into her, heck I've ran into almost EVERYONE back in New Orleans one time or another. Besides she is the one who sent me to my death on the other side, you don't forget stuff like that!" he explained, finishing his drink.

"Well then it's a good thing you stayed out of sight. But now it is a dead end. We can not find either of them. The plan has been turned to shambles." Hendrik groaned, burying his face in his hand.

Facilier jumped off the hammock to face him, "I keep trying to tell you Hendrik, My friends are much better at finding people than your crummy henchmen."

Lord Hendrik hesitated, "I'm not sure."

Dr. Facilier loathed this type of client, Hendrik could not be kicked around of stepped upon like his recent failure Lawrence. He had to make Hendrik believe it was the other way around, as if Hendrik was the more powerful one. After all this was the only reason he was going through this. He craved power! But the Shadow Man craved something more than that.

Revenge.

But either way he knew he could manipulate this poor soul just as easily as he did with the others.

"Would it be better if I first consulted my friends to see where they are?" he persuaded with a grin.

Hendrik turned his head, " You could do that?"

He got him! "I don't lie, your majesty." he grinned as he made his way to the mask with the great horns, with Hendrik walking behind him.

The Shadow Man stood in the middle of the star hex he drew on the floor, and when he did all the candles at the end of each point suddenly lit.

"FRIENDS! AWAKEN!" he demanded, his arms spaced out.

Suddenly the masks rumbled on the walls and life was born within each one, including the horned mask.

"Hello my friends, it's nice to see you again. Now," he said clapping his hands together and pouted, "I'm gonna have to ask ya'll for a favor."

The masks exchanged skeptical looks.

"Im gonna need you to show us where some prince and princess's are. It's part of..." he leaned forward and whispered, "the deal we made earlier."

The masks nodded, and the horned mask opened his jaw wide to reveal swirls of green.

"Yes, Now we are cooking!" he exclaims motioning Hendrik to join him.

When he does, Facilier turns to the green and says, "Show me young Prince Zazri."

The swirls of the green quickly blur and gain color to reveal a scene where many woodland animals where gathered around a little teal frog as he appeared to be telling an elaborate story as his arms flailed in the air.

Facilier turned to Hendrik, "Theres your Prince."

Hendrik examined the vision. "It seems as if he has found shelter in the forest! Of coarse my hunters could not find him, no one was stationed there!"

They continued to watch the scene when Hendrik saw that the Prince was performing to someone in particular, a larger, light green, female frog.

"Who IS that he is talking too?" he asked. Dr Facilier looked to where he was pointing.

He had recognized the female frog, but from where? Where?

Suddenly it hit him.

"It couldn't be!" he asked. He affirmed his answer and suddenly...

He went into hysterics!

"Hahahahaha! No, this is too good! Looks like dear Miss Tiana is already ahead of the plan! Hahahahah." he laughed as he was holding his sides.

Hendrik suddenly realized what he was talking about, "THAT is the PRINCESS?"

The shadow man was still laughing, "In frog form!" he chuckled.

Hendrik was so confused, "But, there was no way she could have turned amphibious!"

Facilier pulled himself together and was puzzled by this, when he suddenly smiled, "unless!" he turned to the mask, "Show me Prince Naveen!"

The swirls of the scene rearranged to show a bored frog picking at his ukelelee on what seemed like the roof of a boat!

Seeing this sent Dr Facilier into another sea of hysterics,

"Hahahaha! I knew I felt someone go into my shop! That Froggy Prince turned him and his wife into frogs twice! HAHAHAH! He said holding his sides again.

Hendrik realized something, "He is on a boat. He could be coming to rescue the Princess! And possibly cure her!"

Suddenly the laughter was drained out of Facilier as well as the color. "NO...NO we can't have that." he said panicking.

Lord Hendrik watched as his partner paced back and forth. "Should I send my men to capture the frogs in the forest?"

The Shadow Man only sneered at him, "No no, we don't have enough time for those morons to climb up all that mountain terrain and back down. No, let MY friends handle this." he was now confidently striding towards the masks.

"Friends! It looks like it's time for another frog hunt." as he said this, out of the masks poured out several atrocious, bony-like, shadow monsters that varied of different sizes and features. They stood cast on the walls, awaiting Facilier's orders.

"This time its the girl, and the littler prince. Remember, we need the girl alive. Search all through the forests and everywhere else. And don't waste any precious time! ANDÉLÉ! TUTSUÍ!" and with that order the shadows made their way out the lair through cracks of the walls and the small window above.

"What about Prince Naveen and that Alligator? Why didn't you send those things after them?" asked Hendrik, still gazing at the green vision that now revealed that a large gator was sleeping on the deck of the boat.

Dr. Facilier was already at his desk, mixing various potions into a beaker, "Do not worry about those two. I have a feeling they will be... under the weather soon enough."

As soon as he said that, a little, black, and fluffy shape was formed inside the beaker.

And suddenly, a small lightning bolt shot out of it...

* * *

_**OOooooOOoooh looks like Facilier is cooking up a storm (quite literally im afraid**_**_) thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading Green Again. It turned out to be very successful (in my terms at least) hah. Im working on chapters 9 and 10 right no so they should be up soon, but Im gonna tell you guys no that its gonna be a bit hectic around here because im moving and you can imagine all the shiz that comes with that. but i promise ill try my best to update and work on the stories. =abinaza=_**


End file.
